Pikmin + Yoshi
Pikmin + Yoshi is a crossover game between the Pikmin and Yoshi series. Yoshi noticed Kamek doing strange things, and approached, interfering with their plans. In response, Kamek casted a spell, transporting Yoshi to where he's transporting other Bowser minions, only Yoshi's Pikmin sized. Meanwhile, Olimar was on the PNF-404, because new lifeforms suddenly showed up, unlike any other lifeform on PNF-404, and he wishes to investigate them. When he encounters Yoshi, he finds that the dinosaur can eat Pikmin without killing them, and is able to use that to benefit their cause. Now Olimar wishes to align himself with Yoshi and use his abilities to benefit the efforts. It features Olimar, Yoshi, Pikmin style gameplay, and Yoshi gameplay integrated within. Story It begins in the Mushroom Kingdom, Yoshi slumbering softly. However, the sound of magic stirs him awake. Curious, he investigates, and spies the wizard, Kamek, standing before several units of Bowser's army, each lined up. Kamek uses a spell to distort time and space around the units, and send them elsewhere. Knowing nothing good can come from this, Yoshi approaches Kamek and throws an egg at them, disorienting them. Upset, Kamek turned towards Yoshi, and casted a similar spell, except the dinosaur shrank before being transported. He's suddenly sent through space and time, to PNF-404. Meanwhile, in PNF-404's atmosphere, Olimar approaches while the ship relays his mission. Apparently, lifeforms unlike any others on the planet have suddenly spawned, and now he's being sent to investigate these strange new lifeforms. Maybe even find out why they suddenly sprang up from the blue. When he touches down, players take control of Olimar, and are put in a tutorial area, where they're introduced to Red Pikmin. After finding them and progressing, he eventually finds a certain green dino partially buried in the soil. After ordering the Pikmin to dig him up, soon revealing him to be Yoshi. Yoshi scans the Pikmin, and flicks his tongue out at one, swallowing it. Worried, Olimar throws the Yoshi somewhere, in the form of a tutorial for switching between "captains." After landing, players are taught to change between Olimar and Yoshi, and then taught to deploy eggs. After throwing an egg, the Pikmin he ate is revealed to have been in it, being freed when the egg smashes into a wall. Realizing there wasn't any danger for the Pikmin, Olimar hypothesizes that he can use the Yoshi's egg-making/egg-throwing ability to move the Pikmin even farther than he can ordinarily throw. Thankfully, the Yoshi seems happy enough to follow, and joins up Olimar. The game starts in the famous Impact Site, though the general area is transformed into a vine-heavy realm where vines form bridges for most of the new creatures, vines trap certain monsters, and a poisonous essence is found frequently. Olimar and Yoshi find that these new creatures are capturing certain monsters, sending them off to be carried by winged monsters (Paragoombas and Paratroopas), and that a giant, teeth-bearing plant is responsible for the vines and poison. The last observation leads to a boss fight with the Piranha Plant. After beating it, Olimar and allies are able to move onto the next area. Players can then move onto the Distant Tundra, an area covered in snow, but also featuring shrunken Shy Guys wearing parkas. Other classic Pikmin enemies are seen trapped inside ice cubes. Gameplay Gameplay is based around managing your Pikmin and effectively using Olimar and Yoshi to their full potential. Each character has their own mechanics. Goals For each sector in the game, Olimar must find Behavior Study locations, which are marked as areas where Olimar can observe the new creatures and take note of what they're doing. In order to progress from sector to sector, Olimar must record every Behavior Study location in a sector. Olimar Those that've played Pikmin before should know how Olimar plays. He's able to pluck Pikmin, whistle to call them towards him, then throw them in an arc towards a location he specifies. He can also order the whole army's movement. What each thrown Pikmin does will depend on the color. Pikmin For this game, Olimar will have access to three Pikmin types. Red Pikmin, Yellow Pikmin, and Blue Pikmin. Red Pikmin resist fire and deal more damage, Yellow Pikmin can be thrown higher up and conduct electricity, and Blue Pikmin survive water but deal less damage. Yoshi Yoshi acts as a sort of "captain" for this adventure. Players can swap between playing as Olimar or him. Yoshi can't whistle, so he can't order the movement of Pikmin or for Pikmin to come to him. However, he can convert as many Pikmin as are allowed on the field into eggs. Eggs are thrown in a direct line, and are colored differently depending on what Pikmin is in the egg. Yoshi can also swallow powerups in the field in order to gain an ability for a short amount of time. These abilities are typically used for puzzle solving. Water Melon Unlike normal melons, these are blue and are about pea-sized. These are consumable by Yoshi, and when eaten, Yoshi can spit out a torrent of water until his stomach empties. Water can be used to fill up holes to allow Blue Pikmin to cross. Water can make certain plants grow. And water can put out some fires. Chili Pepper These are pea-sized peppers. These are consumable by Yoshi, and when eaten, Yoshi can breath fire until his stomach empties. This can burn away certain material and damage foes. Mega Mushroom These appear as large, yellow mushrooms, and are very rare in the world. If Yoshi eats one of these, he becomes super-sized, and can stomp around the area, dealing tons of damage to most foes Olimar and Yoshi would encounter. This power up lasts for a limited amount of time. Bosses *Piranha Plant - A Piranha Plant spawned from Bowser's Kingdom. It is extremely large and has a thick stalk. It is invulnerable to damage, but covers up its weakspot. Yoshi's job is to find Chili Peppers around the field and breath fire onto the stalk to eat away at it so that red pikmin can hit the weakspot. After half of its health is depleted, it'll start to deploy smaller piranha plants, which spew water at the stalk, requiring players to take those plants out first. *Baldy Stilt Legs - A spider-like creature resembling a ball hoisted by four exceptionally long legs. These keep the ball, the boss' weakspot, high above the Pikmins' reach. So, Yoshi must instead use his tongue to snatch one of the legs and pull it in order to bring the ball down to hitting range. When its health is knocked down to halfway, its feet will become shrouded in flames, making Yoshi unable to grab them. So, red Pikmin must be thrown onto the feet to douse the flames in order for Yoshi to be able to pull the weakspot down. Category:Ursa Division Games Category:Pikmin Games Category:Yoshi Games Category:Fan Games